A Royal Day
by PlasticSkittles
Summary: Life in the mansion usually seems kind of boring. Some days, like today, are not. Follow the princess through the day to see what abuse she sees and what she has to deal with on a regular basis.
1. Preparations

Well…. this is my first ever fan fiction about anything, and yes, it had to be about this. I wrote the entire thing in two sittings. I'll probably write all (or most) of my future stories completely before uploading them. Because I wrote it all at once, I won't put any notes until after the last chapter.

Just a note, my future stories will follow one person. Each story that I do will probably be a different character, just so it won't get boring. Enjoy.

Oh- I forgot. I'll say this (because I have to): I do not own anyone from this game, and probably never will. I just enjoy writing about them in this way. Hahaha. The only things I made up were the things that aren't in the game!

(Chapter 1: Preparations)

The morning light peeped annoyingly in from the light curtains of her room. Usually she was grateful when the sun woke her up, but because of the exhausting night she had the day before, she was extremely irate. If she had her way, she would have stayed in bed until someone came knocking for her, a tenant of the mansion perhaps? Sadly, she knew she could not have her way. It would be…improper for someone like herself to stay in bed any longer than necessary.

She eased her way out from under the warm covers and ambled to the sink just under the window next to the restroom. The view, as always, was gorgeous and it immediately put her in a better mood. The ocean shimmered in the morning light, like it was filled with thousands of sparkling diamonds. Although odd, she herself requested the misplaced sink. Instead of an ordinary window with maybe an ornate table under it, she asked for a sink so she could look out and wash the morning from her face. She looked into the slight reflection and saw a few light brown hairs stuck up out of place; she picked up an elaborate silver brush and began to brush her stray brunette locks from her face. She grabbed a cloth and got it damp with lukewarm water and gently wiped the morning from her eyes.

She then remembered what she had to do and sighed. Her light sleepwear fell from her body as she made her way gracefully to the wardrobe. She picked a light dress and slipped it on over her head. Again she made her way to window with the sink and used the slight reflection to brush her hair yet again. She brushed it back behind her pointed ears and left two long locks down in front. She tied the rest of her hair back with a simple hair tie and put simple slippers on. She didn't feel like dressing up everyday, unless it was her turn.

She made her way across the large bedroom and out the door. At six thirty, no one was yet awake and she felt slightly alone as she made her way down the long hall and down two flights of stairs to the master study.

Two large doors stood before her, doors she was used to seeing. As she made her way to the mahogany doors, they opened by themselves to allow her entry. At the end of the room was a small child. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Princess Zelda, there you are!" The child grinned as the princess made her across the long room.

"As always, sir. What do you need me to do today?" she asked as if speaking to someone much older and with much more authority than herself, which in reality he was and did.

"Hmm… Nothing that I can think of," said the small child spinning around in the leather chair. Zelda eyed the two, perfectly white gloves that sat lazily in a glass box. When he wore them, Master Hand and Crazy Hand would come into existence. "Oh! I know! Would you mind organizing a tournament for later today? You know a how I love to hold random tournaments spur of the moment."

"Of course not, sir. Any special request?" The child shook his head rapidly, messing up his perfectly combed hair. "Then how about no items, one on one, three stock and on Final Destination?" The child smiled and nodded as if to say 'Sounds great,' and with that, Zelda left the large room to the control room in order to begin preparations.


	2. Tea Time

(Chapter 2: Tea Time)

Zelda had selected her favorite settings for the upcoming tournament and left the room, satisfied. As she left the room, she saw the other princess clad in a knee-length, light pink dress and fluffy pink slippers walking to the master study. Like herself, she too had certain responsibilities. A few minutes later, she saw another member of royalty, a prince this time, walking away from the master study with long purposeful strides. When he and Peach crossed, she gave him an overly cheerful 'Good morning, prince,' to which he simply smiled, nodded and gave a small wave.

"Oh, good morning, Zelda," began the prince. "Anything special planned for today? Master told me there's nothing for me to do today. I don't know why I bother waking up so early every day just so he'll tell me the same thing. It's kind of irritating. I wish I could sleep in every once in a while." She though for a while and noticed Marth was wearing a simple, yet elegant, white tunic and white pants with no shoes.

"I've organized a tourney for today, if that helps raise your spirits any," said Zelda, hoping to bring Marth out of his 'morning slump' as she called it. Unlike princess Peach and herself, Marth was not a morning person and he tried hard not to let that show, and he usually did a good job. Luckily for him, no one in the mansion was ever awake until a couple hours later, by which time his mood was somewhat better.

"Hmm… I guess it does a little." Marth paused for a moment. "I wish we could be like the self proclaimed royal pain in the asses Bowser and DeDeDe and sleep in all day. I wonder why the Master chose us. I mean, we're royalty and whatnot, but we aren't the original smashers…"

"Because we aren't stupid?" Zelda paused a moment in thought. "Because most of us aren't stupid?" she revised.

Marth chuckled and began to walk away slowly while saying, "Well I'm going to get tea set up. Join me before breakfast and we'll walk down together. Invite Peach as well, please." Zelda smiled and nodded and waited until Marth turned into the kitchen before continuing back to her room. She came to the step and looked up. _It's too far_, she thought. "Hmm…" She spun in place and a yellow ribbon spiraled around her. A pale green light emanated from her body and she disappeared. An instant later, she reappeared in front of her door. She looked down the hall to her right. It was completely empty, except for the decorations. There were eight other rooms on this floor, five on her side of the hall and four on the other. The staircase took the place of where the tenth room would have been.

She could hear snoring. Link's snoring to be precise. His room was right next to hers and it always made her feel more comfortable. She looked at the room directly across from her own there was another reason to feel safe. Samus "the Hunter" Aran. It may seem unnerving to others, having one of the most fearsome people sleeping so close, but Samus was a close friend a Zelda. Whenever Zelda couldn't talk to Link, and needed an intelligent woman to talk to, she always turned to Samus. With a small sigh at nothing, Zelda entered her room again and went to the restroom to the left of the window with the sink to relieve herself.

After finishing, she again went to the large wardrobe. Her hands touched the handle with slight glow. When she opened the heavy doors, the weapons and clothes of her alter ego, Sheik, replaced the original clothes. For a few moments, she touched the coiled chain and gazed at the long, thin needles. When she closed the door and looked at the clock, she was shocked at how much time had passed. It was nearly seven forty-five! She'd been looking at the weapons for much longer than she had thought. As quickly as she could, she rushed out of the elegant room careful not to trip over herself, which she often did.

Zelda rushed over to Peach's room, only a few doors down, and knocked. "Yes?" came the slightly annoying and high-pitched voice.

"Are you coming to for tea with Marth and I in Marth's bedroom? I lost track of time or I would have told you sooner." She paused. "Also, would it be to much trouble to ask you to bring some of your sweets?" Zelda waited for a reply.

"Hmm…I might be there a little late. Would you tell Marth for me, pretty please?" There was movement coming from the other side. It was probably Peach fidgeting with the mini bake set Mario had gotten for her for Christmas. The poor thing was always being used and as a result, Peach's room had the permanent aroma of fruity and minty treats. It wasn't that it smelled badly, it's just…it could be a tad overwhelming. If one wasn't in there enough in there enough, they often felt suffocated by the heavy cloud of cupcakes and fruit tarts.

Zelda made her way down to Marth's room and knocked. "J-Just a minute!" came Marth's voice accompanied by the sound of a guilty person trying to hide something.

"Marth? Are you okay?" asked Zelda. "I'm coming in now."

"N-No! I'm not r-ready yet!" Zelda tried to open the door, but it was locked. Something so small wasn't going to keep her at bay and Marth's voice being so rushed only made her curious as to what could be going on behind the door. Her finger started to glow a pale blue. She pressed the glowing finger to the keyhole and pressed gently. With a small click, she knew the door was now unlocked. Ever so slowly, she turned the brass doorknob. "Ah!" yelled Marth in surprise. "No, no, no, no, no! N-Not yet!"

Zelda felt a heavy thud against the door that prevented her entry. She heard whispering and a few moments later there was silence. The door opened into the room and Marth stood there with a guilty grin on his face.

"…Who was in here?" Zelda asked with an accusing look on her face.

"Er…No one? I'm by myself." There was a long awkward paused. Zelda stared at Marth with one eyebrow raised and began to snoop around the room. She went to the restroom and peered in, but there was nothing. "Do you want to check the wardrobe, too?" Marth inquired, a sly grin on his face.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, she knew someone was hiding, but she declined. "Peach said she'll be a tad late," said Zelda, changing the subject. "I forgot to mention it to her earlier," said she after deciding that it was better to let Marth think he was being clever. Marth motioned to the small, round table next a window and pulled a chair out for Zelda. Being one of the rooms on the corner of the building, Marth had four large windows, instead of just one at the back of the room. Zelda sat down and Marth put an empty teacup in front of her.

"So," Zelda began after a few moments of silence, "how's _that_ doing?"

"…It's a bit hard for me right now, I guess. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want anyone to hate me…" There was a pause while Marth reached for the small kettle and packets of tealeaves. "…But I know that no matter what I do, at least one person will hate me." Marth sighed as he went to the sink under a window to fill the kettle. Like Zelda, Marth and Peach requested sinks outside the restroom especially for tea.

"I see. Things like this tend to work themselves out. I wouldn't worry about it. Just do what feels right to you." She traced the lip of her teacup with her thumb, her hands wrapped around and interlaced together on the other side. "Could one of those people have been in this room just before I came in?" she asked with a smile on her face. There was a loud crash, like the kettle had fallen into the sink.

"N-No! O-Of course n-not!" She knew Marth was lying, but she didn't pursue the subject any further. After Marth had composed himself and refilled the small kettle, he made his way back and sat opposite of Zelda. He placed the kettle in the center of the table and pressed a small button near the edge. The center glowed red and dipped in just enough for the base of the kettle to be secure. Marth and Zelda began to chat about matches they've recently been in.

"I was fighting against Samus, as I remember, and she could never hit me with any missiles or beams. The gifts the goddesses gave me serve me well at times like these," she commented.

"I'm lucky I don't have any projectiles. Close combat is the best, in my humble opinion of course."

"Of course," Zelda nodded and smiled without taking her eyes from Marth. A few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"It's me! I brought sweets!" Without waiting for an answer, Peach waltzed in with a basket of multicolored cupcakes and cookies. "Is the water hot yet?"

"It should be. It's been heating for a while now," informed Zelda. "We were just waiting for you." Marth stood up as Zelda talked and pulled the chair out for the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. After she sat down, he put a cup in front of Peach, grabbed the kettle and stopped with a bewildered expression.

"That's odd. It's cold." Perplexed, he pressed the button he pressed before, but nothing happened.

"Is it broken?" asked Peach.

"Allow me," said Zelda. She took the small kettle from Marth's hand and held it above her index finger. Her finger glowed red and heat became visible from it. A few seconds later, the kettle made a whistling sound and Zelda stopped using her magic. "There we go!" she announced, hiding her now throbbing index finger.

"You really ought not to do that Zelda," said Peach, concerned. " What happens if you actually get a bad burn? You're going to regret it!" Neither Marth nor Zelda said anything. Marth decided to stay quiet because Peach had already said what he was thinking.

"Anyway, shall I poor the tea?" Marth asked after an awkward silence. He put tealeaves into everyone's cup and poured the now boiling water over them. The liquid turned from clear to a dark red-brown color. The aroma was sweet. "I didn't think we needed any sugar since this particular tea is naturally sweet." Marth again sat down and began to sip his hot tea.

"So Peach," began Zelda, "did you know Marth has a secret lover?" Marth began to choke on his tea. "They're hiding in this very room as we speak. When I came here earlier, I heard Marth rushing around, whispering to someone and when he finally opened the door, he looked flustered and very guilty; and it was kind of stuffy. What do you think?" Zelda casually picked her teacup up and slowly sipped it.

"Oh?" Peach smiled and turned to Marth. "I didn't know that. Where is this mystery person? I would very much like to meet them."

"Now, now, Peach. We must let Marth keep his secrets. For now at least."

"I guess so... If we have to…" Peach sighed.


	3. Pervert

(Chapter 3: Pervert)

The royal trio shot the breeze with no more mention of Marth's mystery lover, until everyone started waking up. Normally, things were boring until after breakfast, but this morning was different, though only slightly.

"I'm gonna kill you, Falcon!" yelled one of the scariest people in the mansion. "Give it back and your death will be a quick one!" Obnoxious laughter filled the halls before dissipating down into the foyer. With a heavy sigh, Zelda decided she'd see what happened to invoke the wrath of the Hunter. Marth wanted to stay behind 'to clean up,' but the truth was that he was terrified of Samus. Although she never did anything to show it, Marth swore Samus thought he was an annoying twit.

"Why does Captain Falcon enjoy bothering Samus so much? He thinks that just because his room is right next to hers…" Marth didn't finish his comment.

"I think I'll go up to my room now. I promised to go out on a walk with Mario today." Everyone got up at the same time. Peach departed from the group first, humming to herself.

"Well I'll be off, too. Take care, Marth."

Zelda made her way down the flight of stairs and the din in the foyer got louder and louder.

"I swear! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp when I get my hands on you!" Samus was the first person Zelda saw as she entered the large room. She was wearing a tight, orange shirt than showed her stomach off and tight, orange shorts. Her face was scarlet and she looked like she was about to cry. As Zelda came down the stairs further, she saw why. Captain Falcon was wearing nothing but his helmet, gloves, boots, black lacy panties and black lacy bra. He was standing in the middle of the large room; pelvic thrusting in Samus' direction and saying his phrase "Show me your moves." Other brawlers trickled in to watch the show.

Samus saw someone that might help her in her quest to beat the Falcon down. "Donkey Kong! Come here real quick." The large ape ambled over where Samus was standing and stood there, waiting to see what she wanted. Falcon had his eyes closed as he gyrated his hips, showing off Samus' secret panties around his manhood.

"Oh that's disgusting," thought Zelda aloud as she turned around, shielding her eyes from the highly disturbing scene.

"Here I come, pervert!"

When Zelda looked up, Samus was somersaulting through the air straight for Falcon. D.K. was beating his chest and grinning an ape grin, obviously satisfied with his work. Falcon opened his eyes, but didn't have any time to react. Samus put her legs out with perfect timing, something she acquired over numerous missions, and nailed Falcon in the face with the soles of her feet. Cheers erupted from the small crowd of spectators. Samus then started to beat the Falcon senseless. The spectators continued cheering…until Samus changed her tactics. When Samus removed the lacy bra from a very stunned Captain Falcon, everyone knew what was about to happen. Zelda looked to the crowd and to her horror saw the five children, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Popo, and Nana. She rushed over to them and began to push them to a place they wouldn't be able to witness anything.

"Now, now, kids. This isn't for you!" The children groaned in protest but didn't go back to where the adult scene was occurring. They went upstairs, and hopefully into a room to play. By the time she reached the large room, things were worse than she thought. On the floor lay Samus' undergarments. Her foot replaced the front of her defiled panties. Falcon was lying on his back with his ankles in Samus' hands. She pulled on his legs and pushed her bare foot into his groin.

"This is what you get, you bastard!" screamed Samus. Despite the Falcon's now high-pitched screams, Samus' showed no signs of stopping her abuse. "You wanna wear woman panties, so let's make you a woman!" The cheering had died down greatly. Each spectator left was male. They were covering their eyes and groins and groaning whenever they took a peep at the unusual punishment. Zelda walked over to Samus and put a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, Samus stopped and looked at Zelda.

"Maybe you should leave him alone for now. I think he's learned his lesson." Zelda glanced at the limp man on the floor. He was panting hard; his helmet cracked from the initial strike.

"Fine…" With one final strike of foot to testicles, Samus ceased fire. She picked the tainted underwear up and tossed them to Zelda. "Burn these, will ya?" The much-obliged Zelda made a small fire in her hands. She carried the ashes to the garbage in the corner of the room and dropped the scorched remains into the bin. "Let's get some breakfast, yeah?"


	4. First Match

(Chapter 4: First Match)

Without looking back to the man curled up in the fetal position, the two women entered the dining room. Plates were set up around two long tables. Some plates looked as if they had been eaten off of recently; robotic hands that dropped from the ceiling took care of them, some were spotless and others were still be eaten from by the few smashers were in the room at the time. In the middle of the table were mounds of every breakfast food you could think of.

Eating together wasn't something the smashers did often at breakfast. Everyone woke up at different times and the master thought it would be inconvenient to some to wake up earlier than they wanted. It wasn't a bad thing though. Samus liked that the place was mostly empty. Like always, she sat down on the edge of the table where she could see everyone, just in case. Her inner hunter often made small decisions like this.

"I highly doubt that anyone will try anything after this morning's activities." Zelda emphasized the word "activities" as she took a seat across from her friend. After a while she added, "This is why people are afraid of you."

"Because I take action when something happens I don't like?"

"Well, yes. Maybe if you tried to be more lady-like-"

"I'm plenty 'lady-like' thank you!" She cut Zelda off.

"Of course," Zelda said, calmly. Just as she finished, the master's voice echoed through the mansion.

"All brawlers to the dining room, please. We have an important announcement!" With a small _click_, the room went back to its normal level morning chatter.

Soon after the small announcement, most of the brawlers came into the large dining room. Only two smashers were missing from the roster, Sonic and Snake. This didn't bother the princess much, though. Every time there was a large tournament, three fighters wouldn't be able to participate. Samus stood up and made her way to the crowd of fighters. People moved away from her or flinched as she approached. Previous victims of her assault in a match, perhaps?

Zelda climbed up on the table and began to speak. "We'll do things like we do every tournament," began Zelda. Hopeful whispers arose among the crowd. "Each of you will pull a number from this bag." A black, velvet bag appeared in her hands when she spoke. "It will be completely random. If you pull a blank card," a blank slip of light pink paper with a decorative border, roughly half the size of her small palm, appeared in her fingers, "you will not be participating in today's events." When she finished, she opened the black bag and held her hand above it. Her hand hovered over the opening and began to glow a light green. Slips of the aforementioned paper fluttered down from the glowing hand and entered the bag. "Now line up!"

After each potential participant chose his or her slip, Zelda snapped her fingers and the previously hidden numbers became visible. Normally she would see one, two, or three fighters who looked down, the person who had chosen the blank card. _Where are they?_ She thought. When she looked at her own slip, she saw why. With a letdown expression sitting idly on her face she thought,_ another tournament I won't be in…Why do I, the soon-to-be-queen of Hyrule, have such bad luck? Would people really want to see a balloon, a puffball, a mouse and a robot fight…? _With a sigh, she put on a happy face and continued.

"We will begin as soon as 1 and 2 are ready." When she finished, many of the participants left to their respective rooms to prepare. When the room was mostly clear, Zelda made her way to the control room to await the arrival of the brawlers. On the large screens throughout the mansion, the previously selected rules were displayed. For a few minutes, Zelda was alone in the large, dim, mechanical room.

Before boredom got the best of her, the door to the room opened. In walked Yoshi. As all the smashers would do when the time came, he placed the numbered card into a machine near the door to register him. The image on the screen changed to a tree with enough lines for thirty-two contestants and Yoshi's image appeared on a line near the middle. He was number twelve. Once the small event had passed, Yoshi walked out of his room to do whatever until it was his turn. For ten minutes, Zelda stared at the screen that changed between the tree and the rules.

"Knock, knock, princess." Zelda looked to the door and in walked a woman clad in orange metal.

"Oh, hello, Samus." Samus reached her left hand to the same machine Yoshi had put his card in earlier and did the same. Samus' image appeared as number two on the tree. Only moments later, another brawler walked in and placed his card on the machine. Ganondorf's image appeared next Samus' on the screen. Without glancing up at either women, he took his place in the glass tube labeled with a large, red "1." The screen changed again to show two stripes, one red and one blue. Ganon's image had the word "ready" written across his torso.

"Not to worry, dear, I'll beat him," said Samus with her usual confidence. Zelda only nodded as Samus took her place in the second tube marked with a large, blue "2." Samus' image appeared next to Ganon's with the word "ready" and both were teleported to Final Destination. Zelda decided to watch the match in person, along with the other spectators.

By the time she reached the cliff behind the mansion, overlooking a shining ocean, the match had already started. A large screen hovered above the ocean, showing the match while it was elsewhere. Samus' arm canon was flashing, ready to be shot. She rolled into a ball to dodge Ganon's foot as it attempted to smash her. Both their damage was already high enough to be lethal. As she unrolled from the ball, Ganon tackled her and send her skyward. As she fell, Ganon began charging his kick. When she was close enough, Samus swung her arm canon down and hit Ganon with a meteor smash, though it was as mostly ineffective because he was on the ground. He flew into the air a small distance and began to fall down. She ran out of the way and turned back around to see Ganon recovering. She fired her charged blast and it sent him flying back into the knock out zone.

The platform for Final Destination descended into view and the screen dropped below the cliff. Ganon was on the revival platform with an angry look on his face. Samus was in the middle of a taunt when Ganon began his next assault. Quickly, he formulated a small plan. He rolled around Samus and attempted a warlock punch to throw Samus off. She jumped over him, towards the edge of the platform. Ganon thrust his elbow and Samus fired a missile. Ganon's power destroyed the missile, causing no damage to him and struck Samus in her chest, sending her flying into the knock out zone. The hazard meter to the left of Samus visor reached maximum and Samus exploded in a pixilated blast. The pixels reformed on the angelic platform. For a few seconds, Samus remained on the platform to think of a new strategy. Normally this wouldn't work, but since Ganon was incredibly slow and couldn't jump high, it just might this time.

Samus jumped off the platform to the opposite side of the stage. Once again, the stage ascended out of view and the screen again rose to show what was happening. The two were mercilessly locked in combat. Neither had the upper hand. Samus rolled back and used her grapple beam to throw Ganon into the floor. When he bounced up, She charged her short ranged flamethrower and let out a blast that kept Ganon airborne. She initiated the screw attack and, although significantly weakened in this world, it worked as she planned. It put Ganon close to the edge, where she tackled him. He kicked and made contact. For a moment, Samus forgot he could attack. With his foot, he brought Samus to his backside and launched her off stage. Just as she was about to recover, Ganon jumped over her and thrust his legs down, sending an electrical surge through her body. For an instant, she hung there before being shot straight down into the lower knock out zone. She was angry that Ganon had used her own tactic against her.

The platform once again descended into view and the screen sank. Samus promised herself she'd emerge victorious by the time the stage ascended again. With a series of small hits, Samus brought Ganon's damage higher, but not enough to hit him off with a hit from her arm cannon. She rolled back to the very edge and waited for Ganon. He attempted to grab seize her, but he stopped short. Samus grappled him, hit him a few times, and threw him backward off the stage. She too jumped off and grabbed the ledge just he tried to recover. Unable to grab the ledge, Ganon fell, staring evilly back a Samus before exploding in a mass of pixels.

With only slight damage, she felt she would win. Again, the two locked in close combat, ricocheting each other's damage skyward. The two charged smash attacks in the middle of the stage, and released at the same time. Both hit each other and the crowd cheered. Simultaneously, they hit the knock out zone and a Sudden Death was in order. The two fighter's damage rose to three hundred percent and the waited for the announcer.

"Go!" Came the disembodied voice. Samus immediately fire a missile that hit Ganon square in the chest, insuring her victory.


	5. Time to Relax

(Chapter 5: Time to Relax)

The tournament ended surprisingly, with Lucas as the victor. He and Ness fought against each other before he and Samus fought. Lucas won over Ness because his smash attack was faster than Ness' smash attack. Lucas managed a narrow victory against Samus by hitting her charge beam back at with his stick, sending her to her doom on her last life.

"Congratulations, you little twerplette," said Samus, trying to sound nice. Lucas blushed and nodded, too shy or too scared to say anything back. Night had fallen at the mansion and dinner was served. Whenever a tournament ended, dinner was served immediately after, no matter what time it was. Everyone sat around the two long tables, chatting about their favorite match up.

"I still can't believe King DeDeDe won against Meta Knight. Waddle Dees shouldn't be allowed during Sudden Death."

"I didn't think DeDeDe had such a plan. To do suicides with Meta Knight inside of him just so he could pull that off."

"Do you know why Captain Falcon lost so fast in his first match? He seemed so… afraid of Peach…"

"I would assume it's because she's blonde and has blue eyes. Ha ha ha."

"Huh? I don't get it…"

Zelda listened to all the conversations around her, content with the moment. Now she knows that she can make Falcon forfeit just by changing her hair to blonde. Tomorrow he'd probably be back to his old antics, though, and attempt to vex Samus again. She sighed at the thought.

"Zelda?" came a male voice from her right. "What's wrong, you looked happy a second ago and then you sighed like you remembered something bad."

"I'm fine, Link. Honest. I just came to a disappointing realization."

"Oh," was all the Hylian warrior could say.

"I think I'm going to head to up to bed now, Link. I'm still tired from yesterday. You may stay if you like." Link was in the middle of chewing his food and just nodded. Bits of meat hung from his overly full mouth. Zelda giggled and made her way to the stairs.

The trip up the two flights of stairs didn't take as long as Zelda thought it would and before she knew it, she was in front of her door. "Perhaps next time I'll be able to fight," she thought aloud. It was, after all, the third tournament she had pulled a blank on. People might start to think she was chickening out. "If I pull a blank slip next time, I'll just exchange it with someone…that's it," she thought.

Before heading to bed, she took a hot shower to make her feel more comfortable. The hot water cascaded from small ornate holes in the marble ceiling, imitating rainfall, and calmed her nerves. The sound of the water hitting the marble floor made her forget about small, irritating details. A knock came from her bathroom door.

"Zelda?" came Peach's voice. "I brought you some soaps I made! Try them out and tell me what you think tomorrow." Peach opened the unlocked door. Zelda thought it was useless to lock doors. If someone really wanted in, they would get in one way or another. She didn't really think any guy would barge in anyways. She was, after all, very powerful. "I'll just leave them here and let you get back to your shower." However ditzy Zelda thought she was, Peach was a good friend. Peach always managed to make her smile by the small things she would say or by the small favors she would carry out. Peach often made many homemade things, like soaps, in addition to her sweets and Zelda was grateful that she was often then first recipient. Zelda reached out with a wet hand to grab the gift. When water touched the small bar, the scent filled the room. It was very familiar to her, but she didn't quite know what it was.

She stepped out of the shower feeling revitalized, yet somehow very sleepy. The long window in the shower that came down from the ceiling to her neck was opened to let the steam out. Zelda finished drying off and got dressed in her light sleepwear. She found them folded on the sink by the window and assumed it was Peach who did so. Zelda crawled into her bed, which remained unmade. Exhausted from the lack of sleep, and with no Link to keep her up, she drifted into her dreamland. "Tomorrow," she said in her sleep, "tomorrow will be more fun for me…"

Well, here's the ending to my first story. Sorry it wasn't better. I'm terrible at endings. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
